


Greatest Life Possible:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gunplay, Gunplays, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are living their dreams, Is what they hoped?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Greatest Life Possible:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are living their dreams, Is what they hoped?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn’t believe that he & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams pulled off opening Amore Della Vita, Their new restaurant, That they spent creating. It took time, Love, & money to get their dream up, & running.

 

The Five-O Commander was pulled out of his thoughts by his lover singing some **_Bon Jovi_** , as he was doing some food to test out for the menu. He went into the kitchen, & watched the blond in his element, & in action. He was just glad to see Danny happy, & thinking positive for a change.

 

Danny was managing the staff, & teaching his technique to them, while he was doing it, he had a smile on his face. “You guys are doing an awesome job, Keep it up”, He praised, & looked up, & smiled bigger, when he saw his lover. “Hey, Baby”, Danny said, as he went to kiss him “hello”, & hugged him.

 

“Hey, Danno, You looked great out there, & happy teaching your knowledge to them, I am so glad we are doing this”, & Danny was glad that Steve was enjoying himself, & said, “Thank you, I am glad we are doing this too”, & they went to get ready for the lunch rush.


End file.
